


Welcome Home

by BelleAmeBelleVie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Child Jack, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Parent Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAmeBelleVie/pseuds/BelleAmeBelleVie
Summary: Today was the day Dean and Cas would be taking the next big step in their lives. The day that they had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever. Today was the day they would bring their son home.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Welcome Home

Today was the day! After more than a year of waiting, today was finally the day!

Dean turned over, his hand stretching out in search of his husband, only to find rumpled sheets in his place.

He sighed as he sat up rubbing his eyes, now noticing the sound of the shower running. He glanced over at the clock, noticing that it was seven in the morning. He should have known that Cas wouldn’t have slept in, especially not today. He had barely slept last night. Neither had Dean, getting barely four hours of shut eye, but it didn’t matter. Today was too important to worry about lost sleep.

Dean smiled, looking out the window at the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. The weather report predicted that today would be a beautiful summer day, but he was sure, no matter the weather, the day was going to be perfect.

He turned his head to look at the picture on his nightstand, of his husband and him on their honeymoon. Paris was a lovely place. As romantic and picturesque as advertised. And the food was beyond amazing. That was the biggest selling point for Dean.

He smiled, thinking of how much they had been through together, and how they were ready to take the next step in their lives. He settled back into the pillows, waiting for Cas to come out, thinking back on how their journey to today had begun.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_It had been a busy day at the garage. With Benny on paternity leave, and Ash out sick, it was hectic, and Dean was just about ready to throw the towel in and go home. But he knew that he just had to deal with it, because tomorrow was a Saturday, and he could just sleep in, and cuddle with Cas the whole day._

_When six o clock finally rolled around, Dean was more than happy to call it quits. He waved Garth and the others goodbye, locked up, and climbed into his Impala, sighing with relief at the comforting scent of her leather seats._

_The drive home seemed longer than it was. On finally rolling up to their two storey home, he quickly parked baby, and jumped out. Opening the door, he walked into the kitchen to see Cas sitting at the kitchen table, papers spread out everywhere, a small frown on his face._

_“Hey sweetheart” Dean said, capturing Cas’ attention. “Hello Dean” Cas rumbled, getting up to give him a quick peck on the lips._

_“Busy day?” Dean asked, looking at the disarray of papers, and then at Cas’ tired face._

_“Mid-terms” Cas sighed “Why don’t you go take a shower, I’ll order dinner, and tell you about it?”_

_“Sounds good, baby” Dean replied, leaning in for one more kiss, before trudging upstairs for a hot shower._

_Later, when the two were cuddled up on the couch, with a movie they’d seen a hundred times playing in the background, Cas turned to Dean asking “How’s Benny?”_

_“Tired” Dean chuckled. “Last time I called him, poor guy sounded so tired he could barely talk”_

_Cas hummed at that, laying his head back on Dean’s chest. After a minutes he piped up again “Anna went on maternity leave today”_

_“Oh” Dean replied. “How’s she doing?”_

_“Fine. Says she could definitely use some more sleep though”_

_Dean smiled at that, turning his attention back to the TV._

_“Dean” Cas said softly, a while later._

_“Yeah?” he replied, looking down at where Cas’ head was resting on his chest._

_“Do you think we’re ready to do that?”_

_“Do what?”_

_Cas sat up, sitting cross legged on the couch, facing Dean completely._

_“Be parents” Cas replied, biting his lip._

_Dean didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t seen this question coming, and yet he knew he should have._

_When they had gone to visit Benny last week, Cas couldn’t put baby Jake down. Dean finally had to drag him back home, after staying much longer than they’d meant to._

_The last time they went to Target, Dean lost Cas halfway through, and he finally found him standing in the kids wear section, looking at clothes. At the time Dean hadn’t thought much of it, but now he realized that he should have._

_“Dean?” Cas’ worried voice brought him back to the present._

_“Sorry Cas” he shook his head to clear it._

_He looked at his husband, sitting next to him, looking at him with his big blue eyes, with a hint of worry in them, bottom lip caught between his teeth._

_He thought of how good Cas was with Sam’s daughter, and how much she adored her uncle. In fact, Dean was fairly certain that Cas was Mary’s favourite uncle._

_He knew his answer right away._

_“Cas” Dean began, reaching out to hold Cas’ hands in his._

_“I think we’ve been ready for a while”_

_The worry cleared up from his husband’s face, as his face split into a grin._

_“Really?” Cas breathed out._

_“Really” Dean smiled._

x-x-x-x-x-x

The sound of Cas coming out of the bathroom brought Dean back to the present day.

“Good morning sweetheart” Dean said, walking over to him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Good morning Dean” Cas replied, kissing Dean once again.

“I’m gonna take a shower while you get dressed” Dean said, walking towards the bathroom at Cas’ nod.

x-x-x

Stepping out of the shower, Dean felt more energetic than before. He walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a t-shirt, flannel and jeans. Getting dressed quickly, he made his way out of the room to find Cas.

He had a pretty good idea about where he could find him.

“What are ya doing baby?” Dean asked, coming up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist, hooking his chin over Cas’ shoulder.

“Just making sure everything is perfect” Cas replied, looking around the room once again.

“Cas, you’ve been in here every day for the past week making sure everything’s perfect. I’m sure nothing has changed since the last time you checked”

“I just want him to like it Dean” Cas said, turning around in his arms, to rest his forehead against his husband’s.

“He’s gonna love it Cas. Trust me” Dean reassured him.

Cas had made sure of that. The walls were painted a beautiful green, with pictures of animals painted all around. There was a small red race-car bed, with a small shelf beside it, full of books for kids. There was a cute lamp beside the bed, on the nightstand, with bees on the lampshade. There was a wardrobe filled to the brim with more clothes than a child could possibly wear in a year. There was a chest at the foot of the bed, filled with enough toys for a child to never get bored again.

Dean was sure Jack would love it.

“Let’s go get some breakfast” Dean said, pulling away, to grab Cas’ hand. He led him downstairs, and made him sit at the kitchen counter. He grabbed some eggs and proceeded to make breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x

_Dean looked out the window for what seemed like the tenth time that day. He knew that there was still time left before the appointed time, but he couldn’t help himself. He was going crazy with anticipation._

_Cas was no better. He was walking around the living room, making sure that everything was exactly where it should be. Cas had spent the entire morning cleaning and re-cleaning everything in his line of sight._

_Dean really hoped today went well. If it did, they would finally be approved for adoption. He couldn’t wait to be one step closer to becoming a father. He smiled, thinking of what it would be like to hear the pitter patter of little feet running around the house, and Sundays spent cuddling on the couch as a family, watching Disney movies._

_“She’s here” Cas’ voice brought him back to the present. Sure enough, there was a knock on the door. Dean took in a deep breath, and turned to Cas with a small smile. “We can do this” he whispered, and placed a reassuring kiss on his husband's lips._

_They walked up to the door, hand in hand, and opened the door with bright smiles on their faces._

_“Good afternoon gentlemen. I’m Jody Mills” the woman greeted them._

_“Good afternoon Ms. Mills” Dean greeted her._

_“Oh please, call me Jody” she smiled._

_“Please come in Jody” Cas invited her. “I’m Castiel Winchester, and this is my husband Dean”. They shook hands._

_They led her to the living room, and she sat on the couch. “Can I get you something to drink?” Cas asked._

_“No thank you” she smiled “I’ll just ask you some questions, look around for a bit, and then I’ll be out of your hair”_

_She asked them everything she needed to know, and requested them to give her the grand tour of the house._

_Soon she was taking their leave._

_“It was great talking to you” she said as she began to leave “You will be hearing from the agency soon I think” she smiled._

_They smiled back her, relieved that everything had gone well._

x-x-x-x-x

Cas couldn’t sit still. He was pacing around the living room, glancing at the clock every once in a while, and then out the window at the swing set they’d set up, with a sappy smile on his face. Dean was just as jittery, but was better at hiding it. Kind of.

Finally, when it was eleven fifteen, Cas stopped pacing. “We should leave now Dean” he said, already heading towards the front door.

Dean got up as well, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face.

Settling into the car, they glanced at each other, small smiles on their faces.

“You ready to do this Cas?” Dean asked, already knowing the answer.

“I have been ready for a long time Dean”

x-x-x-x-x

_The day they got the call from Jody telling them that they had been matched with a child was wonderful to say the least. They were so nervous and excited to see their potential child, that when Jody asked when they would be available to set up a meeting, they answered that right away would be more than fine._

_“Sorry boys, Jack isn’t ready right now” Jody chuckled at their enthusiasm “How does tomorrow afternoon at two sound?_

x-x-x

_That night as they were lying in bed, Cas looked up at Dean, from where his head was resting on his chest._

_“Do you think Jack will like us?” he asked, sounding nervous._

_“Cas” Dean began “You are impossible not to love. And I think I’m pretty lovable myself. I’m sure he’ll love us”_

_“I hope you’re right Dean” Cas sighed._

x-x-x

_The next morning was nerve wracking. They were both equally nervous to meet Jack. The car ride to the agency was spent in silence._

_On reaching their destination, they got out of the car, and slowly made their way towards the building. Cas took a hold of Dean’s hand as they reached the front door._

_“Ready?” Dean asked looking through the glass doors._

_Cas nodded his head as they pushed through the doors._

_They reached Jody’s office, with directions from the bubbly blonde at the reception. Dean knocked, and on entering, both of them immediately noticed the child sitting in a corner of the room, playing with some toys. He didn’t look up when they entered the room, yet they couldn’t stop looking at him._

_“Good afternoon Winchesters. It’s good to see you again” Jody said, finally succeeding in capturing their attention._

_“Good afternoon Jody” Cas replied, walking towards where Jody was sitting at her desk, Dean trailing behind him._

_Jody sat them down and explained everything to them._

_“Jack’s mother passed away in a car accident eight months ago. She had no close relatives who could take him in, so he ended up in the foster system. His dad is not mentioned in his birth certificate, so I doubt the man even knows he’s alive. He’s a great kid. Very eloquent for his age. But he still is just a four year old you know? He was very shaken up when he first came to us, wouldn’t talk to anyone, kept asking for his mom. It was heart breaking. But we were able to explain things to him eventually”_

_“Can we talk to him?” Dean asked._

_“That’s what you’re here for isn’t it?” Jody smiled, getting up from her chair. She led them over to Jack, who was still engrossed in his toy cars._

_“Hey Jack” Jody said softly, crouching down. He turned to her, still clutching his toy._

_“These are the people we talked about yesterday. Do you remember?” Jody asked._

_Jack nodded. “Can you say hi to them?” she asked again._

_Finally, Jack turned to face them. “Hello” he said, waving his little hand at them, and Dean’s heart melted._

_He could now see Jack properly. He was adorable, with dark brown hair, chubby cheeks, and honey eyes. He also, Dean thought, weirdly looked a little like Cas._

_“Why don’t you talk to them for a while sweetie?” Jody asked “I’ll be right over there if you need me”_

_And with that, she walked back to her desk._

_Jack looked first at Cas, and then Dean, not saying anything._

_Finally, Cas broke the silence._

_“Hello Jack. I’m Castiel and this is Dean”_

_Jack nodded. “You have a weird name”_

_Cas chuckled “I know. You can call me Cas if you want”_

_He nodded once again, looking down at his toy, and then up at them once again._

_“Are you going to be my daddies?”_

_Dean and Cas glanced at each other, before Dean turned to Jack._

_“If you want us to, we would love to be your daddies Jack”_

_“Do you like cars?” Jack asked, placing his toy car on the ground, and running it up and down._

_“I do” Dean replied “I’m a mechanic. I fix cars everyday”_

_“That’s so cool” Jack said, perking up “I love cars. When I grow up, I want a big red car, coz red is the bestest colour in the whole wide world and red cars are the bestest cars ever. Is it fun to fix cars?”_

_“It is fun when you like cars” Dean replied smiling._

_“I love cars! Do you think I can fix cars when I grow up?”_

_“I think you would be the bestest at it”_

_Jack giggled at that, looking proud of himself. Then, he turned to look at Cas “Are you a mechanic too?”_

_“No” Cas shook his head “I’m a professor of entomology”_

_“What’s ente…entmemo…logy?”_

_“It means that I teach people about insects”_

_“Ewww…I hate bugs” Jack said, a look of disgust on his face._

_“Many people do” Cas chuckled “But did you know that they’re very important for plants and other animals?”_

_“Really?” Jack looked at him with wide eyes._

_“Yeah” Cas answered._

_“Are honey bees insects?”_

_“Yes they are”_

_“I love honey bees!” Jack exclaimed “They make honey, and I love honey, because honey tastes awesome”_

_“Honey bees are my favourite insect too” Cas whispered to Jack, like he was telling him a secret._

_Jack’s face lit up with an adorable smile, and Dean watched his husband interact with Jack with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to be able to call this little boy his son._

x-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived before before the appointed time, but they were too excited to wait any longer. Dean got out of the car, and watched as Cas took a deep breath, and leaned over to grab his hand.

Cas looked at him with a smile, and leaned over to give Dean a soft kiss. “We’re officially going to be fathers” he whispered, excitedly

“I can’t wait” Dean replied with a smile.

x-x-x

Although they’d visited the building quite a few times before, today seemed different. Maybe it was the excitement and anticipation they felt, but the walls felt brighter, and the air felt fresher.

Donna greeted them at the front desk with a huge smile on her face.

“Good luck y’all” she called out after them.

“Thank you Donna” they replied.

Walking down the hall, they stopped in front of Jody’s office, before knocking and pushing the door open.

“You’re here!” a voiced yelled, before a small whirlwind crashed into their legs.

Cas chuckled as he bent down to pick Jack up. “Excited are we?”

“Yeah!” Jack yelled, pumping his fist in the air, other hand clutching the bee plushy they had gotten him some time ago.

Jody smiled as she joined them. “He didn’t sleep a wink last night” she said, standing in front of the trio.

“Neither did we” Dean replied, smiling at Cas bouncing Jack in his arms.

“I know how excited you are to leave, but I’ve got few more papers here that we need to go through so if you’ll just come with me”

Half an hour later, everything was ready and done. With a smile, Jody bid the Winchesters goodbye, as Cas carried Jack out, with Dean trailing behind them, carrying a suitcase with the few clothes Jack owned.

“You be good for your daddies Jack” Donna told Jack when they walked up to the reception to tell her good bye.

“I will” he replied, his head resting on Cas’ shoulder.

As they walked out towards the car, Dean piped up.

“How about we go for some ice cream to celebrate?”

“Ice cream!” Jack yelled “Yayyy!”

Cas laughed as he opened the back door to settle Jack into his car seat. “Sounds like a good idea”

x-x-x

They sat at a table, Jack gobbling his rocky road, with Dean and Cas looking at him with fond smiles on their faces.

“You know what?” he began.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I can’t call you Dean and Cas anymore”

“Why is that?” Cas asked.

“Because you’re not Dean and Cas now, you’re my daddies”

“Yeah?” Cas choked out, his voice cracking.

“So what are you gonna call us?” Dean asked, sounding just as emotional.

“You’re my daddy” he said pointing at Dean “And you’re my papa” he then pointed at Cas.

“Oh” Cas whispered, his blue eyes filling up with tears. Dean was no better.

“Do you not like that?” Jack asked, voice quiet.

“Oh honey” Cas breathed out as he pulled Jack onto his lap, and into a tight hug “We love it. And we love you”

Dean couldn’t help but agree as he scooted closer to them, wrapping his arms around his family.

x-x-x

The drive home was uneventful. Cas insisted on sitting in the back with Jack, since the drive was long, to keep him company or in case he needed anything.

Dean glanced at the rear view mirror every once in a while, smiling at the animated way Jack was explaining something to Cas.

The drive was longer than usual, because Dean refused drive even a bit over the speed limit. He had precious cargo on board so he had to be extra careful.

When he finally pulled into their driveway, he couldn’t wait to get inside and help Jack settle in.

Turning around, he was met with one of the best sights he’d ever seen. Quietly, he pulled out his phone to snap a picture of Jack, who was asleep in his car seat, clutching his bee plushy in one hand, the other holding onto his papa’s hand tightly. His papa who was also fast asleep, his head resting against the top of the car seat. He quickly made the picture his lock screen.

Dean smiled, seeing two of his favourite people look so content. He could wish for nothing more.

Today was the day they brought their son home.

“Welcome home buddy” he whispered.

It really had been a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3
> 
> I would like to point out that I don't know a lot about adoption procedures. If there is anything you feel that I should change, please let me know.


End file.
